Please Believe Me!
by Deleted Fears
Summary: I will my body to run, stumbling over my limp classmates I stagger up the stairs. My heart is beating out of my chest, hoping that she hasn't beat me there. My grip tightens on the handle of the knife... I pray I made it in time. I shove the roof doors open and there he is.
1. The Monster in Disguise

_**Disclaimamento!**_ I don't own Senpai... Please don't kill meeee ;~;

YandereDev owns Yandere Simulator. Also minor swearing, I think. _**Swear count:1**_

* * *

Screams echoed through the building, all hell and chaos had broken loose on Akademi High School, but right now that didn't matter.

Right now, there was only one person I needed to see. I needed to see **him**. I step over the bodies of classmates, revulsion crawling through my system as their blood splattered onto my shoes, staining my pale skin. I close my eyes and apologize silently, skidding in the sticky substance ever so slightly.

There's no time to dwell on them, I must hurry before it's too late!

I will my body to run, stumbling over my limp classmates I stagger up the stairs. My heart is beating out of my chest, hoping that **she** hasn't beat me there. My grip tightens on the handle of the knife... I pray I made it in time.

I shove the roof doors open and there he is.

"TARO!"

He doesn't face me, he's too busy looking down into the school yard at the revolting sight. The bodies of his friends scattered across the grass in the shape of the heart blood gushing out from their many stab wounds. A girl who still lived sobbed while desperately trying to pry the incinerators door open. My nose wrinkled, remembering the foul smell of burning flesh that replaced the usual scent of sakura blossoms. Then I notice something worse, next to the love of my life was **her.**

Taro turned to face me, a look of horror and deep sadness graced his features.

"Osana... How could you kill them?"

"W-What? No! It wasn't me!I-I-I ... Please! You have to believe me!"Tears prickled at my eyes at the horrible accusation.

He looked at me in absolute disbelief. "How can I believe you?! Aishi-san told me the truth. I can't believe that I loved..."

The girl hunched her shoulders and cried into her hands interrupting the boy. "I-It was horrible, Senpai!" She choked out, hugging him... The crying began to sound like laughter.

That bitch!

"Taro! You can't believe her, she's lying!" I stepped closer, hoping he would trust me.

" Stay the hell away from me, you murderer! YOU'RE COVERED IN THEIR BLOOD!"

The dam in my eyes broke and all of my salty tears waterfalled over my cheeks, a horrible. bitter pain filling my chest.

 _ **H-E-A-R-T-B-R-E-A-K-!-!-!**_

My hand trembles before tightening around the bloodied knife in my hand.

I glance up to the 'crying' girl...

She will pay.

 **Snap?**

* * *

(A/N) Hello, lovely readers. Did you enjoy my short fic that I typed instead of studying for exams ( _*sobs of despair*_ ) well I did. I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. I kinda want to continue it, but it could be a nice oneshot so I guess either you'll pick or I'll continue it (or even more likely, forget it) That's all folks.

 **Update:** Thanks DarkPhoenixSong for Yandere's name I was searching it up and couldn't find it. I am now sorta considering an actual update once I am with inspiration.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_**Disclaimamento!**_ I don't own Yandere-chan... Senpai does

YandereDev owns Yandere Simulator. Also minor swearing, probably not. _**Swear count: 0 (I am so proud of myself :D)**_

* * *

Monday:

"You're late."

I cross my arms while glaring daggers.

"I'm sorry, Osana... Imouto tried to make me stay home today by turning my alarm off." Taro scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

I try to ignore the heat rushing to my cheeks. "W-Whatever you idiot. We better hurry to school before the first bell rings."

A warm hand engulfed mine...

 **Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

Time stopped, and everything else melts away as my heart threatens to burst out of my chest, but I don't care. Right now, only he matters...

He smiles softly for me and I try to speak to him.

No words come out no matter how hard I try.

"Actions speak louder than words." He breaks the silence, suddenly.

My cheeks go up in flames, before hesitantly closing my eyes.

"O-Okay." I manage to stutter.

 **YANK!**

"Ow! What the?! Taro! Slow down, YOU IDIOT! **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Taro keeps his eyes ahead, running towards our school.

I hate it when he is filled with determination... he looks too cute.

 _Unbeknownst to me, a girl stood alone just a few yards behind us. Her dead eyes glowing with an unknown fury._

* * *

I wheeze slightly and dramatically drop to the ground. "Oh sweet salvation! Air you are mine once more!"

A deep chuckle emitted from Taro who had also stopped in front of my favourite tree.

"Sorry Osa, but you still have a bit more to go." He reached out and pet the top of my head and smiled once again causing my heart to back flip. He pulled out the nickname card, low blow man.

"Ugh! I knooooooooooooooooow," I whine playfully,"just go ahead, you dummy. I'll catch up when I can breathe again."

His eyebrows furrow.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Is he pouting?! **DANGER:** Cuteness levels reaching maximum capacity!

I take a deep, deep breath.

"Yes... I will survive."

I can't help, but sigh in relief when he leaves.

 **UPDATE:** All heart activity returning to normal levels...

...

I roll my eyes at my own weirdness before standing at last. Biting my lip, I fight back a blush as I reach into my bag to feel the small envelope that will decide my fate with Taro.

"Actions speak louder than words."

I smile as I quote my soon to be boyfriend.

Nothing can stop me now.

* * *

(A/N) Welp, this is a short-ish chapter because I am low on inspiration, but despite that I tried to type as much as my writers block (probably because I'm writing about a kid yandere story) would allow because I don't want to leave my lovely readers in suspense. I will probably come back and add more to the chapter.

For anyone who is confused right now about this chapter, it is a flashback. It starts at the beginning of the week, when it all began and that's all I'll say.

Also I sincerely apologize for my sad attempt to make Osana's thoughts the one's of a sappy, lovesick school girl. (Could just be me though, also being a sappy, lovesick school girl _*sobs of despair*_ )

Thanks DarkPhoenixSong once again, your advice is so helpful.

 **UPDATE:** Welp, it's been updated. Yay! I literally just woke up at 4 AM and told myself that this needed to be longer.


	3. Confessions

_**Disclaimamento!**_ I don't own Osana... She seems to have her own thing going.

YandereDev owns Yandere Simulator. Also minor swearing, probably not. _**Swear count: 0 (I am so proud of myself :D)**_

* * *

 **Inhale.**

I can do this.

 **Exhale.**

I breathe shakily, leaning against my tree for support and pressing the letter to my lips.

 **Inhale.**

My letter smells like hope with a hint of citrus.

 **Exhale**

I kiss my letter for luck, praying for lady luck to be on my side.

"It's now or never." I mumble, turning to the open doors of Akademi High School.

I reluctantly force myself to enter the building. "You can do this Osana."

I approach Taro slowly... GAH! Shut up heart, stop beating so fast!

My hand reaches out on it's own, seeking the warmth of his larger one...

"Ta..." I bite my tongue to silence myself and a gross metallic taste envelopes my mouth.

He doesn't notice me burning holes into his back.

There is no way I can give him this letter... not with all these people around.

* * *

(A/N)Part 1 of 2: I feel like I've been dragging this chapter out for two long. I haven't really been able to work on it because of school, so I'm publishing what I have so far. I will add on to this in the near future so bear with me. Also, please let me know if I spell anything wrong.

Welp, I don't think I have ever been so committed to a story before. I'm actually really excited to be writing this because I check the story now and then (probably every hour because I have no life...) and I read your reviews and they make me feel proud.

Okay to those who are confused, this is from Osana's point of view, but you may see a mention of Ayano here and there.

To MyHeartSoars, I think your name is cute. Anyway, thank you for bringing up Senpai's name, I had forgotten to change it to Taro in chapter 1. But Osana will only call Senpai, Taro. Since they are childhood friends, I feel like no honorifics are needed.

 **I think I know how to make this more interesting for you, my lovely readers and for me as well.**

1\. I will try to add in references if it fits the moment or if I simply want to.

2\. I will make some of my reviewers characters in the story. If you want anything specific comment a name, personality, teacher, student,clubs, if you're being murdered by Yandere-chan etc. However your character might not be mentioned often. I thought this would be something fun to try out. If it doesn't work out I'll simply remove this feature.


	4. Classroom Shenanigans

_**Disclaimamento!**_ I don't own Satu Ninomya. She belongs to the lovely reviewer Amira Peak.

YandereDev owns Yandere Simulator. Also minor swearing, probably. _**Swear count: 1 (I'm secretly a sailor, but not really)**_

* * *

Monday: Time- 9:30 AM

I listen to the crinkle of the letter as I rub my finger over it bitterly.

I can't believe I talked myself out of giving it to him again.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhh!" I groan.

 **Thud.** My head audibly hits my desk, but I have no time to register the pain.

"Ms. Najimi, since the question is so easy to you, please share your answer with the class."

I jolt to an upright position and freeze, the teacher stares half expectant half annoyed.

Dammit! What was the question?!

A faint 'Pssssssssssst!' comes from my left. Messy brown hair greets me and I'm not sure who she is or what she was trying to do with her hair. I glance away from her ponytail-plait-ish hairdo and down at her paper. Satu Ninomya is written at the top.

'Pssssssssssssssst!' I look back up at her again and she mouths. 'Twenty-four.'

"Huh?" "Ms. Najimi, we don't have all day. Do you or do you not know the answer?"

Then it clicked in my head. Thank you Satu! You wonderful, generous person!

I clear my throat and speak aloud with confidence. "Twenty-four!"

"The name of the greatest writer is Twenty-four?"

Silence falls over the room before Satu bursts into laughter and just like that giggles spread to the other students like wildfire.

Satu, you terrible monster! I trusted you!

"Ms. Najimi see me after class."

And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse...

* * *

(A/N) Welp this part 2 of 2. I am so sorry for my extremely long hiatus and there is absolutely no excuse for that. I had lost my inspiration back in April because life sucks, but that's all I'll say. Anyway, this is the first chapter with your reader made characters. Did you enjoy this chapter? Should I continue this method? I once again apologize for my inactivity and the uneventful nature of this chapter.

Additional info on today's character-

Submitted by: Amira Peak

Name: Satu Ninomya  
Hair colour: Brown in a messy ponytail-plait (half of both)  
Eye colour: Dark brown  
Personality: Social butterfly  
Student or Teacher: Studeny  
Club: Gardening  
Being murdered: Yes

Those interested in having a character please fill this out.

Name:  
Hair colour:  
Eye colour:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:  
Student or Teacher:  
Club (optional):

Being murdered by Yan-chan:


End file.
